Les larmes de Rose
by Hell'N
Summary: (Suite de sous le masque ton coeur.) Après le retour de Naruto à Konoha, Sakura remarque qu'il a un comportement étrange. Elle mènera sa petite enquête qui la conduira jusqu'au plus profond d'elle même, à la découverte de ses sentiments envers Naruto et Sasuke. De son lit d'hôpitale, dans le coma, elle nous racontera leur histoire,l'histoire de Naruto et Sasuke. Sasu/Naru.
1. Prologue : Poupée brisée

**Les larmes de Roses**

Auteur : kayoya-chan

Œuvre : Naruto

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship/ Aventure/Angst/Romance

Couple : Principalement Sasu/Naru .

Résumé : Sakura est dans le coma. Elle pense à Naruto et Sasuke, aux signes qu'elle aurait du voir, ceux qu'elle a vu et qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Elle pense à l'amour que se porte ces deux garçons, qu'elle a aimé plus que de raison. .OOC.

Note de l'auteur : Malgré ce que l'on peut croire, je vous assure que je ne me suis pas trompée de Pairing. Vous comprendrez en lisant, au fil des chapitres.

**Prologue :**

Croyez-vous au destin ? Croyez-vous que le chemin que nous empruntons sois dicté par autre chose que notre libre arbitre ? Le fait que nous soyons là à cet instant précis soit le jeu d'une entité qui nous est supérieure ? Il y a quelques temps j'aurai répondu non. Mais aujourd'hui, j'y crois.

Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'ai 24 ans. Medic-nin, membre de l'équipe Kakashi et je suis dans le coma. Je pense sincèrement que c'est un coup du destin si j'en suis là. Pourquoi ?

Il s'agit de la suite logique de ma vie. J'ai toujours était quelqu'un de torturé. Pas au sens propre évidemment. Au début, il s'agissait de complexes enfantin, un front un peu trop grand, des cheveux pas assez long ... Les enfants sont parfois mesquins, même s'ils sont de futurs ninjas. Après, mes petits complexes sont venus les doutes et ce besoin absolu de tous savoir pour les éviter.

À l'académie, c'était plutôt une bonne chose. Mais en grandissant, on se rend compte que certains savoirs ne sont pas les plus essentiels et que parfois les meilleurs apprentissages ne sont pas dans les livres.

Avec l'adolescence, je n'ai pas non plus était épargné. Entre deux missions et sans savoir pourquoi :

Je suis tombée amoureuse, 2 fois. Le plus malheureux, c'est qu'il y a de grandes chances que cela m'aie conduit ici. Sasuke et Naruto. Les plus observateurs remarqueront, ces deux jeunes hommes était dans la même équipe que moi à un moment de ma vie.

Commençons par Sasuke, j'étais très jeune, il était brillant, fort et surtout terriblement charismatique. Pour un garçon de cet âge, ces aptitudes étaient sensationnelles et de nombreuses filles pensaient comme moi à l'époque. Bref, ce fut ma première chute.

Naruto, je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois que c'est la proximité et la complicité qui nous a conduits là. Après le départ de Sasuke, les recherches, le temps passer à pleurer, ... son départ avec Jyraya il y a 11 ans, son bref retour et son départ commeMercenaire cinq ans après et son retour définitif il y a deux ans, tous ces efforts qu'on a faits pour arriver à l'échec ... enfin c'est ce que je croyais. Bref deuxième chute.

Pensez-vous qu'une amie ne doit pas tous savoir ? Pensez-vous que voir, quelque chose qu'on n'aurait pas dû voir peut influencer votre vie à jamais ? Qu'est-ce qui fait la différence, en réalité, entre l'amour, le sexe et l'amitié ? Où est la limite du tolérable quand on a des secrets ?

La vie nous réserve des surprises, au- delà de notre imagination ... Quand nous avons retrouvé Naruto, je ne pensais pas que ce genre de surprise pouvais arriver. Les bouleversements que son retour a provoqués, le réveil de sentiments endormis depuis longtemps et surtout ...

… Ma mort …

_Entre les mèches rosées, _

_et coulant d'émeraudes cerclait de noire ,_

_on pouvait entrevoir, des pétales couleurs ivoire _

_coulant sur son visage de poupée brisée. _

_Entre les flots noirs de la fatalité, _

_qui créant un sillon sur son visage, symbole de péché, _

_la Rose qui se meurent, voit tombé a ses pieds _

_les pétales de sa destinée. _

_Émeraude, perles, diamants _

_qui s'écrasant au sol forme de petites auréoles dénaturées _

_de l'ange déchut, qui en tombant perd ailes et gaieté. _

_Cruelle destinée qui brisa la Rose et sa fraîcheur. _

_Car quand les pétales d'ivoire _

_formèrent ces auréoles de désespoir _

_il naquit d'entre eux une nouvelle fleur. _

_Une nouvelle Rose au teint blanc _

_au regard brillant, sertit de sang._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Et si  j'avais raison ?

**Les larmes de Roses**

**Auteur :** Hell'N

**Œuvre** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Friendship/ Aventure/Angst/Romance

**Couple** : Principalement Sasu/Naru .

**Résumé :** Sakura est dans le coma. Elle pense à Naruto et Sasuke, aux signes qu'elle aurait du voir, ceux qu'elle a vu et qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Elle pense à l'amour que se porte ces deux garçons, qu'elle a aimé plus que de d'infos sur mon profil.

**Note de l'auteur :** Malgré ce que l'on peut penser je ne me suis pas tromper de Pairing. Vous comprendrez en lisant, au fil des chapitres. Voici le chapitre, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pencez toute critique est constructive. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Et si ... ?<strong>

Je suis persuadée, que je ne saurai pas là si ma vie n'avait pas était ainsi. Peut-être que je m'apitoie sur mon sort, mais la succession d'événement qui m'ont conduit ici me laisse un goût amère. Tous ces souvenirs, j'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses. Je me dis et si tout avait été différent. A présentque je suis dans le coma, j'ai tout le loisir de m'interroger sur ce qui aurait pu être ma vie ... Je me revoie à différente époque de ma vie et une question m'obsède ... Et si ... ?

Je revois à différentes périodes de ma vie, bien que les souvenirs les plus anciens soient quelque peu embrouillé. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai clamé haut et fort mon amour pour Sasuke, celui aussi de mon affectation dans l'équipe 7, ainsi que du fameux premiers baisers de mes coéquipiers. Je me rappelle les missions, de nos disputes, de notre complicité, des coups, de la violence, des promesses de Naruto, des rictus de Sasuke, des retards de Kakashi-sensei et de mes cris.

Mais les pires de ces souvenirs, eux ne se sont pas effacés et je les revois encore se battre sur le toit de l'hôpital, manifestant toute cette haine et cette rancoeur qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. J'assiste à nouveau au départ de Sasuke. Je me revois encore l'implorer de rester, pleurer d'être aussi faible et de ne pas l'avoir persuadé de rester. Jamais auparavant je n'avais autant souffert. Je revois la promesse que j'ai fait faire à Naruto. Je le revois sourire en m'assurant que tout irais bien. Je le revois me promettre qu'il ramènerait Sasuke. Et je le revois sur son lit d'hôpital me demandant pardon pour son échec. Je me vois prendre la route le soir même pour tenter ma chance, Naruto accourant pour me rejoindre, Jiraya nous proposant son aide et notre départ à tous les trois finissant tous de même par un échec cuisant qui me brûle encore le coeur.

Et puis se fut le tour de Naruto de partir s'entrainer, pendant deux ans j'ai attendu, espéré et à son retour, il avait changé. Le garçon braillard était devenu un jeune homme plein de puissance, charismatique et bien que toujours un peu immature parfois, il avait acquis une détermination nouvelle qui m'a tout à fait séduite. Tout au long de notre première mission, je n'ai pas cessé de m'exalter intérieurement sur ces nouvelles capacités. J'assiste à nouveau à l'arrivée de Sai parmi nous, les disputes, la haine, les insultes et puis l'amitié, les sourires, la complicité, la confiance ...

Le monde shinobis n'était peut-être pas pour moi. Trop fleur bleue, sentimentale, parfois trop faible, mais je ne regrette rien. Ce qui m'attriste profondément, c'est de ne pas avoir était là pour les deux garçons que j'ai aimés, c'est sans doute pour cela que je suis ici à me questionner sans relâche. Il y a quelques années j'aurai prié pour être ici, sur ce lit entre la vie et la mort ...

Je revois ce jour comme si c'était hier, je me revoie me rendre au bureau de l'Hokage. C'est un Shikamaru a demi endormi qui m'avait tiré du sommeil pour me dire que j'étais convoqué auprès de Tsunade-sama. Le soleil, à peine lever cognait déjà fort pour cette matinée d'été. A ce moment-là, rien ne laissait entrevoir la catastrophe qui s'annonçait. Je pénétrais dans le bureau de mon maitre, elle avait la mine sombre, ses mains tremblaient et sur le moment, j'ai même cru entrevoir des larmes, avec le recule je me dis que c'était probablement le cas. Kakashi pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de Sai et je fus étonner de ne pas voir Naruto le m'empressais de lui demander :

« Sai, Naruton'est pas avec toi ?

_ Non, pas depuis notre retour de mission, il y a deux jours, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à faire et depuis rien. Et vous Kakashi, des nouvelles ? Dit en se retournant vers notre chef d'équipe.

_Non. répondis-t-il le nez dans son bouquin pervers.

_C'est justement de lui que je veux vous parler, la voix de Tsunade tremblait, ce matin, une patrouille que j'avais envoyé enquêter aux-abords du village à retrouver quelque chose.

_Quel rapport avec Naruto ? Demandais-je, surprise, Naruto avait-il encore fait une bêtise ? Je me retins cependant de poser la question, vu l'état de nerfs de l'Hokage.

_C'est son corps, nous avons retrouvé le corps de Naruto. D'après l'estimation des médecins qui l'ont autopsié, cela ferait un peu moins de 48h. Il semblerait qu'il se soit fait attaquer, son corps était criblés de kunai et de shuriken. »

Je vis les mains de Kakashi se serraient sur maudit bouquin, j'entendis le « non » murmurait par Sai et pourtant je ne voulais pas y croire. Cependant, quand je parvins à assimiler l'info, mon monde se brisa, littéralement. Je me suis effondrée, catapultée dans une autre réalité, j'ai prié pour échanger ma place avec la sienne. J'avais tellement besoin de lui. Naruto était le centre de ma vie, il représentait toute ma volonté et j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour le voir sourire encore et encore. Le savoir mort était une torture.

Les mois qui suivirent demeurent totalement flou, je m'était renfermé sur moi-même, ne tolérant plus l'hypocrisie des gens qui m'entouraient, je me croyais maudite, car les deux seuls hommes que j'avais aimés on me les avait pris. Sasuke nous avait préféré Orochimaru et sa noirceur et Naruto avait quitté le monde des vivants. Je ne pouvais plus le tolérer. Passant de plus en plus de temps seule, je n'effectuais plus de mission, je mangeais à peine et ma forme physique ne me permettais pas de faire mon travail. Plusieurs fois j'ai songé à mettre fin à ma vie mais, ma lâcheté me retenait par le bras.

Et puis le soleil c'est remis à briller, le mérite revient en grande partie à Sai et Hinata. Les sentiments qu'Hinata et moi avions pour Naruto nous ont fortement rapprochés. Nous avons pleuré ensemble, ris ensemble lorsque nous nous souvenions de ses frasques et pleurer encore. De cela est née une immense relation d'affection et de confiance. Sai, lui m'a donnée beaucoup de son temps, il me protégeait de moi-même, essuyait mes larmes, pansait mes blessures, m'offrant ses bras pour le réconfort dont j'avais besoin comme un ami ou plutôt comme un frère.

Les années ont passé. J'avais retrouvé ma joie et mon goût de la vie. Et ma vie a de nouveau dérapé. Quatre ans après la mort de Naruto, nous avons été envoyés en mission au pays de la Terre où nous devions escorté une personnalité. Kakashi, bien que nous soyons pressés par le temps, avait insisté pour que nous nous reposions dans une auberge une fois la mission accomplit, avant de rentrer au village. Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à l'auberge nous entendîmes de folles rumeurs sur l'Akatsuki. D'après les villageois, un combat avait opposé des membres de l'organisation à un jeune homme et selon elles, il était plutôt abîmé. Bien sûr les faits n'avaient pas été vérifiés, par peur de représailles, les villageois n'osaient pas se rendre dans la forêt.

Nous nous y rendîmes donc, il y avait quelques choses de suspect, car aucune trace de lutte, de sang, d'armes ne s'y trouvaient. Nous progressions toujours entre les arbres jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un corps. Un jeune homme d'environ mon âge qui gisait près d'un arbre, son visage était dissimulé sous un masque intégrale, il était couvert de sang séché mais n'avait pas l'air blessé plus que ça : il avait de nombreux hématomes sur le corps mais, pas de blessures plus sérieuses ni de lésions internes. Souhaitant vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de traumatisme au niveau de la tête je lui ai retiré son masque.

Naruto, l'homme que j'étais en train d'ausculter était le garçon que j'avais tant aimé et qui était décédé il y a quatre ans de cela, précipitant ma vie dans un chaos complet. Son visage avait l'air paisible, il était détendu et ça faisait mal. Il avait l'air heureux, sans moi. Kakashi et Sai étaient aussi surprisque moi. L'un demeurés parfaitement immobile, les yeux rond et regarder le jeune homme stupéfait de le savoir vivant et l'autre avait un grand sourire.

« Sai, tu savais qu'il était en vie ? Lui demandais-je étonnée, tu savais qu'il avait seulement déserté ?

_Non, dit-il son sourire toujours sur les lèvres, je pensais seulement que c'était typique de Naruto de nous surprendre comme ça. Être mort et puis ressusciter. Naruto est un ninja très imprévisible, se retournant vers Kakashi il ajouta, je pensaitssvous le connaissiez plus que ça.

_Il est vrai que j'aurai du m'y attendre de la part de Naruto, mais je vieillis. Il se retournât vers moi et dit : tu devrai le réveiller Sakura, j'ai très envi de savoir se qu'il c'est passer ces 4 dernières années. »

Exécutant les ordres de mon chef, je mis appeler l'endormis et à le secouer, d'abord délicatement, puis de manière plus brutale, car il ne semblait pas décidé à réveiller.

« Naruto ! »

« Naruto ! »

« Naruto ! »

« NARUTO ! »

Il finit tous de même par ouvrir les yeux et par sourire et je ne pus m'empêcher de le serrer dans mes bras très fort, de peur qu'il m'échappe à nouveau. Se fut ses plaintes de douleurs qui me ramenèrent sur Terre.

« Sakura, tu es censée être medic-nin, tu devrais savoir qu'étouffer les gens c'est dangereux pour leur santé, me dit-il avec un immense sourire qui m'avait tellement manqué ces dernières années

_Pardon, pardon, pardon, faisant mine de m'incliner devant lui, je lui rendis son sourire.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé durant ces quatre années Naruto ? On a retrouvé ton corps, ou du moins, quelque chose qui ressemblait à ton corps et te voilà vivant devant nous. »

Kakashi et son professionnalisme, toujours. Je vis le jeune homme hésité, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, puis nous racontât tout ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années : sa mort qu'il avait simulé, sa vie de mercenaire ... puis vint sa rencontre avec Sasuke, leur bataille, comment il avait échoué à le tuer, comment ils avaient vécu ensemble Sasuke en tant que prisonniers jusqu'à ce que le brun soit sauvés par son équipe et que Naruto fut à son tour prisonnier de l'Uchiwa ...

« ... il m'a dit qu'une patrouille de Konoha serait là dans deux ou trois jours puis il m'a assommé. Conclut-il.

_Bien, ajoutât notre ancien sensei, on peut en conclure que Sasuke t'a sauvé la vie, tu as quand même était stupide Naruto, tu aurais dû le tuer.

_Sensei, ne l'accablait pas ainsi, lui dis-je.

_Non, Sakura, Kakashi sensei a raison, je n'en ai pas eu la force, ajoutât Naruto, la tête baisser.

_Tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter à ta déclaration Naruto ?

_Non, il avait l'air sur de lui pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche, peut-être que c'était mon imagination mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas tous dit.

_Bien, allons-y ! » ajoutât Sai, en partant.

Naruto fut bien silencieux tout le long du voyage, pas un mot, pas une parole, rien. Saime dit que c'était peut-être dû au fait qu'il avait vécu seul pendant quatre ans, il n'était plus habitué à être entouré. Même si les mots de mon ami me rassurer je trouvais cela tous de même bizarre et je crus même l'avoir entendu dire :« Moi aussi Sasuke. » Pourtant, je ne le jurais pas, car cela avait était à peine murmuré et quand et je me suis retournée vers lui, il n'y avait aucun trouble qui paraissait sur son visage.

Le retour de Naruto au village s'effectua dans de très bonne condition. Tous semblait heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et Tsunade-sama, tellement euphorique ne l'avait même pas mis a l'épreuve. Elle lui avait seulement demandé un rapport et était partie se soûler en compagnie de Shizune.

La vie au village était redevenuenormale, pourtant, je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le comportement de Naruto, sa manière de rester toujours un peu en retrait, le regard dans le vague ... je ne l'aurais pas juré, mais j'étais sûre qu'il avait menti ...

Et si ... ? Et si c'était moi le problème, moi qui depuis sa prétendue mort, voyais le mal partout, moi qui délirais sans m'en rendre compte ? Ce questionnement me rendait folle. Je ne savais plus où j'en étais et cela m'obsédait ... Mais une autre question s'insinuer en moi, au fur et à mesure que je notais tous ses petits changements : et si Naruto mentait réellement ? Et si j'avais raison ?

* * *

><p><em>Ceci conclut le premier chapitre, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mon travail. Le prochain chapitre sera posté bientôt.<em>

_Hell'N_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Cette nuit là

**Les larmes de Roses**

**Auteur :** Hell'N

**Œuvre :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Friendship/ Aventure/Angst/Romance

**Couple :** Principalement Sasu/Naru .

**Résumé :** Sakura est dans le coma. Elle pense à Naruto et Sasuke, aux signes qu'elle aurait du voir, ceux qu'elle a vu et qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Elle pense à l'amour que se porte ces deux garçons, qu'elle a aimé plus que de d'infos sur mon profil.

**Note de l'auteur :** Malgré ce que l'on peut penser je ne me suis pas tromper de Pairing. Vous comprendrer en lisant, au fil des chapitres.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Cette nuit là ... Je n'aurai du rien voir ...<strong>

« Au fond de moi demeure l'impression que Sasuke n'est pas étranger à la nouvelle personnalité de Naruto. »

A l'époque de son retour c'est ce que je pensais. Et j'avais raisons. Bien que je ne sois pas très fière de cette découverte. Comme je le disais plutôt, le retour de Naruto au village c'est vraiment très bien passer. Mais j'avais l'étrange impression que l'histoire ne finirait pas là. Il y avait autre chose, de plus sombre, des secrets, des mensonges ...

Il arrivait parfois à Naruto de rester un moment sans rien faire de particulier, les yeux perdus dans le vague ou même de temps en temps de disparaître sans laissait de trace pendant quelques heures, de manière toujours imprévisible. Cela n'inquiétait personnes, tous étaient persuadés que ces quatre années de solitude l'avait bouleversé et qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner du groupe quelques instants pour retrouver son équilibre.

Mais pour moi, c'était une façade, je connaissais Naruto depuis longtemps et je savais que la solitude c'était pas son truc. Il y avait autre chose et je devais le savoir. J'ai commencé à analyser le moindre de ces faits et gestes, à le filer aussi souvent que possible, ne le lâchant que pour répondre à mes besoins fondamentaux. Et plus le temps passer, moins je découvrais de cadavre dans son placard. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il passait des heures à s'entrainer, ou allonger dans l'herbe à réfléchir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, peut-être que les autres avaient raison, il avait simplement besoin d'être seul. Mais cette idée continuait de me déranger, car il m'arrivait parfois de ne pas voir le pister, c'était comme s'il disparaissait littéralement.

Et puis une idée m'est venu à l'esprit : Naruto maitrise le multi-clonnage à la perfection, il est aussi un ninja très habile et expérimenté. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit aperçu de ma filature et m'ait envoyé sur une fausse piste avec un de ses clones ou bien qu'il se soit transformé en quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai donc créé un clone qui le suivit, tandis que je partais à la recherche d'un autre Naruto. Et rien. Pas de trace d'un autre blond. Le Narutoque j'avais suivi était bel et bien le vrai et il avait besoin de solitude. Mais pourquoi j'avais la sensation qu'il se passait un truc pas clair ?

J'eus ma réponse quelques semaines après l'arrêt de ma filature. Nous mangions tous les deux à l'Ichiraku, Sai et Kakashi étant tous les deux en mission, il commandait son deuxième bol quand un serpent surgit à côté de lui. Son visage se figea, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un magnifique sourire que je n'avais plus vu depuis un grand nombre d'année. Il lança un vague « Désolé je dois partir ! Patron met ça sur ma note et celui de Sakura aussi ! » puis partit en courant. Et moi je décidais de m'intéresser un peu plus au serpent, mais quand mon regard se tournât vers l'endroit où il était, je constatais avec effarement sa disparition.

J'essayai de me souvenir avec précision de l'apparence de se serpent. Il avait disparu, c'était probablement une invocation. Qui pouvait l'avoir envoyé ? Naruto connaissait quelqu'un qui pouvait invoquer les serpents ? Anko, peut-être ? Non, elle n'avait aucune raison d'envoyer une vipère à Naruto... Vipère ? Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que je connaissais bien ... Sasuke ... Impossible, Sasuke à Konoha ? Il serait de retour ? Mais alors pourquoi Naruto ne m'avait rien dit ? Qu'est-ce que ... ? Non, il ne m'aurait pas mentit, pas au sujet du retour de Sasuke ? Il n'aurait pas trahi sa promesse ? Et depuis quand cela durait-il ?

Mon coeur s'est emballé à cette idée et je suis partis à mon tour en courant. Mais où étaient-ils cachés ? Le village est grand, mais tous deux le connaissaient très bien. J'empruntai la direction dans laquelle Naruto c'était enfuit mais, au premier carrefour je dus m'arrêter pour réfléchir. Les trois voies qui s'ouvraient devant moi mener : la première chez l'Hokage et au visage de pierre, la deuxième à la sortie du village et la troisième voie mène tous droit aux terrains d'entraînements qui bordent le village.

J'aurai pu envoyer des clones dans les différentes directions mais, ce n'était pas utile. Il suffisait de réfléchir. La nuit était noire et même si la lune ne brillait pas, les portes du village était extrêmement gardé, il était trop risqué pour Naruto de sortir du village. Les visages de pierre ferait une bonne cachette mais, un grand nombre d'ANBU surveiller la demeure de Tsunade-sama, ils remarqueraient probablement les deux jeunes hommes. Il ne restait plus que les terrains d'entraînements et j'avais le sentiment de savoir lequel Sasuke avait choisi ... Le terrain numéros 3 !

Je me dirigeais rapidement vers le terrain, le coeur battant, qu'allait il se passait ? Mais je fus contrainte de me stopper, le son de leur voix me parvint enfin et les paroles qu'ils prononçaient me firent un drôle d'effet. Il me fallut à peine quelque seconde pour comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient depuis le retour du blond dans nos murs.

« Tu en as mis du temps Usuratonkashi ! La voix froide de Sasuke résonnait entre les arbres qui me cachait, elle ne t'as pas suivi ? Le « elle » de sa question semblait me désigner, ce n'était donc pas une hallucination. Naruto cachait quelque chose et je venait de le découvrir.

_ Tu me prends pour un débutant Teme ? Tu as oublié la raclé que tu as pris y a quelque temps ? »

Naruto avait l'air assez détendu et l'échange semblait l'amusé, ne résistant pas à la tentation je m'approchais davantage, toujours cacher par la végétation, pour observer la scène.

« Je n'oserai pas, le brun s'approcha de Naruto et entoura sa taille de ses deux bras, tu m'as manqué baka, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

_ Toi aussi, Teme. Mais j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici uniquement pour me dire ça »

Les yeux du blond brillaient d'une grande intensité et moi je regardais, interdite le spectacle que m'offrait les deux hommes que j'avais tant aimés, le coeur en lambeaux, piétiné par leurs sentiments. Les larmes coulées sur mon visage tandis que je les regardais s'embrasser, s'aimer devant mes yeux. Je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de fuir, car malgré la douleur que je ressentais en cet instant, je ne les avais jamais vus aussi heureux. Alors, je continuais à les regarder, à les écouter comme si c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire, m'assurer que rien n'y personne ne viendrait troublait cet instant, si important pour eux. Naruto dirigea sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et lui dit :

« Pourquoi es-tu venu te mettre en danger ? L'air inquiet de sa voix semblât troublé son partenaire.

_ Je suis venu te prévenir, que l'Akatsuki a prévu de s'attaquer a Konoha. Tu es leur prochaine cible. Ne fais rien de stupide et préviens Tsunade.

_ Et je fais ça comment teme, je lui dis que Sasuke Uchiwa, avec qui j'entretiens une relation sentimentale, bien qu'il soit toujours un criminel, a franchi la sécurité du village à de nombreuses reprises, pour venir me prévenir que Konoha va être attaqué dans peu de temps ? L'ironie dans la voix de Naruto me fit tiquer, mais il avait raison, Tsunade ne le croirait probablement pas.

_ Baka, articula le nukenin en le frappant à l'arrière de la tête, tu as était mercenaire pendant quatre ans, tu n'auras qu'à lui dire que c'est un ancien contact qui t'en a parlé. Quand je t'entends dire autant de stupidité j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tu es pu survivre seul pendant autant de temps, pouffa-t-il en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.

_ Je suis plein de ressource, susurra le blond avant de jeter son dévolu sur les lèvres de son compagnon, tout en caressant doucement le bas du dos de celui-ci.

_ Et je t'admire pour ça, mais Naruto si tu continus, je ... tenta-t-il tandis que le blond continuait d'embrasser et de laper toutes les zones découvertes du corps de Sasuke.

_ Je sais. » furent les derniers mots que Naruto prononça avant leur ébat.

Je sais que j'aurai dû partir, je n'était pas sensé les voir, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je repensais à ce que Naruto avait dit « ... A franchi la sécurité du village à de nombreuses reprises » c'était pour Sasuke qu'il disparaissait comme ça ? Mais pourquoi je n'avais rien su avant aujourd'hui. C'était donc bien un clone que j'avais suivi. Mais comment avait-il pu disparaitre sous mes yeux ?

Tout en me questionnant, je regardais leur deux corps bougeaient. J'entendais leurs gémissements, leurs supplications et j'en étais jalouse. Je voyais Sasuke toucher, caresser, embrasser, faire gémir Naruto comme j'aurai voulu le faire. Le sentiment de magie que j'avais ressentit durant leur échange avait complètement disparut. Colère, haine, comme je le détestais à ce moment-là Sasuke. Si mes jambes avaient répondu, je crois que j'aurai tenté de le tuer. Je pleurais de rage, devant les corps nus de mes « amis », j'avais tellement mal. Ils étaient sur le point de me tuer. J'entendais Naruto gémir, plus fort, toujours plus fort le prénom de son amant tandis que mon coeur s'émiettait, moi aussi je voulais hurler, hurler ma douleur, ma haine et la trahison dont j'avais étais victime en regardant Sasuke prendre Naruto, hurler que je les détestais de m'arrachermon amour. Encore une fois. Et puis je l'entendis avouer en se libérant :

« Je t'aime tellement Naruto. »

Le sourire tendre de Naruto, comme j'aurai voulu qu'il me soit destiné. Qu'avais-tu fait Sasuke ? Pourquoi c'était toi ? Pourquoi ?

« Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke »

Le regard de Naruto, sa voix, pourquoi Sasuke ? Pourquoi alors que tu n'es plus ici avec nous, pourquoi Naruto n'en a toujours que pour toi ? Sasuke, tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point je t'ai haïs. Je les ai vus assis l'un contre l'autre, lui passant tes bras autour du corps de l'homme que j'avais tant aimé, je l'ai vu l'embrasser dans le cou encore une fois, lui caresser les cheveux et je les ai entendus et j'ai eu mal au coeur.

« Que va-il-se passer maintenant Sasuke ? Demanda doucement le blond. Est-ce que tu te battras avec eux ? Ajoutât-il en caressant la main de son partenaire.

_ Je ne crois pas. Mais il va falloir que Konoha se prépare à contrer l'attaque qui ne va pas tarder à arriver mais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit : je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Jamais. Sasuke resserra sa prise sur Naruto et cesse de t'inquiétais pour le village Naruto. Les villageois savent que Konoha étant un village ninja il y a un risque qu'une attaque survienne. Quant à tes amis, ils ont choisi d'être ninja. Ils en connaissent les risques, lui souffla-t-il entre deux baisers dans le cou.

_ Ce n'est pas pour eux que je m'inquiète, enfin si mais, pas tant que ça, je sais que Tsunade fera ce qu'il faut à ce sujet. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est ...

_ ... Sakura ? Acheva le brun. C'est une ninja habile et un très bon médecin d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter, même si elle n'est pas très douée pour la filature.

_ Ce n'est pas sur le plan professionnel qu'elle m'inquiète, plus sur le plan personnel. Elle a arrêté de me filer. Heureusement, Si je n'étais pas parti pendant quatre ans comme mercennaire, je n'aurai jamais pu la repérer. Je suis content de maitriser le multi-clonage, elle aurait pu te mettre en danger. De plus Sai m'a confié qu'elle avait été amoureuse de moi et qu'à ma pseudo-mort elle avait une grosse dépression. Il a ajouté : « Si Hinata et moi n'avions pas étaient là, on l'aurait probablement enterré à côté de ton faux cadavre Naruto. »acheva Naruto. Son regard était triste et je m'en voulus, car c'était ma faute.

_ Sakura n'a décidément pas de chance en amour. Mais Naruto, malgré ça, cela reste une femme forte sur laquelle on peut compter. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit : si elle t'a pris en filature, c'était surement parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi et non parce qu'elle s'est transformée en groupie collante. Ne te prend pas trop la tête, toi et moi nous savons que Sakura et digne de confiance.

_ Tu as peut-être raison. » conclut le blond dans un soupir.

Je ne voulais pas continuer à les observer. Sasuke me faisait confiance, certes mais, pas au point de me dire qu'il se tapait Naruto. J'en savais trop, à présent. Même ce qu'ils avaient dit de moi me toucher, il fallait que j'agisse. J'avais passé du temps à réfléchir. Et je me suis décidé pour intervenir.

« Vous avez confiance en moi, mais pas assez, pour me dire que vous êtes ensembles ? Leur dis-je en avançant entre les arbres. Cette cachette n'est pas la plus discrète que tu aurais pu trouver, Sasuke, je pensais que tu étais plus malin.

_ Sakura. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Naruto avait l'air malaise, rouge de honte, il cachait son visage dans le cou du brun qui lui souriait.

_ Je te l'avais dit Naruto, tu n'as aucune raison de te faire du souci. Tu sais que cette cachette était plutôt discrète avant que Naruto soit suivi ? Alors, Sakura comment ça va, tu es là depuis longtemps ? Fit-il en s'adressant à moi.

_ Je suis là depuis : « Konoha doit se préparer à contrer l'attaque ... », si je comprends bien l'Akatsuki va débarquer dans notre village ... Mais là, j'hésite entre en te coller mon poing dans les dents et t'assommer. Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi idiot. Si ça n'avait pas était moi qui vous avais trouvé bande d'idiot, à l'heure actuelle vous seriez en prison. Puisque tu lui as envoyé un serpent pour lui donner le lieu de rendez-vous tu aurais pu lui parler de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki en même temps. Inutile de te déplacer jusqu'ici et prendre le risque de te faire arrêter. Mentis-je, je ne pouvais pas leur avouer que j'étais là depuis le début et que la raison pour laquelle je voulais frapper Sasuke était qu'il caressait le ventre du futur Hokage.

_ J'avais simplement envie de voir Naruto, Sakura, quel mal y a-t-il ? Demanda le brun la tête dans le cou de son petit-ami.

_ Aucun, à part, que tu es un criminel classé S et qu'on est censé t'abattre si on te voit. Tu devrais partir Sasuke, avant que la garde ne soit relevée et qu'on trouve les ninjas que tu as soumis à ton genjutsu. » Conclu-ai-je en lui tournant le dos.

Il acheva de se revêtir, embrassa Naruto et s'en alla. Il ne restait plus que Naruto et moi sur le terrain d'entrainement. Nous et un silence oppressant, empestant la gêne et le sexe, troublant l'air par la pression qu'il s'en dégageait. Je n'osais pas regardais mon coéquipier et je me mis à marcher pour m'éloigner le plus possible des événements de cette nuit là. Mettre de la distance entre moi, la douleur, le mensonge et le sentiment de trahison non formulé que j'avais ressentit en les découvrant tellement heureux ensemble.

« Tu ne diras rien à personne, pas vrai Sakura ? Ce n'était pas une question, mais une supplique de la part de Naruto. S'il te plait Sakura, il faut que tu gardes le secret, sans Sasuke, je ne tiendrais pas face à l'Akatsuki. »

J'étais incapable de répondre, qu'aurai-je pu dire, de toute façon. Cette nuit là, j'avais souffert autant qu'à sa supposée mort. Je ne suis pas si forte que Sasuke le disait. Cependant, une grande partie de tout ce qui venait de se passer m'était dû. J'avais ma part de responsabilité, il ne servait à rien de le nier. Et puis ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, alors je ne savais pas, à ce moment-là ce que j'aurai dû faire.

La seule chose que je souhaitais à ce moment précis c'était de quitter cet endroit.

Le retour de Sasuke dans ma vie marque un changement brutal dans la trajectoire de ma destinée. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à croire au destin, à la fatalité et autre mesquinerie qui prouve que votre vie et votre mort ne vous appartienne pas. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, j'évitais Naruto autant que possible, je ne pouvais plus le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas encore que je finirai ma vie dans ce lit d'hôpital. Si je l'avais su, je lui aurais dit d'être heureux avec Sasuke, je lui aurai demandé de ne pas m'oublier, de me pardonner. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, je ne lui ai rien dit. Si seulement je n'avais pas été aussi stupide ...

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre ! à très bientôt pour la suite ! <em>

_Hell'N_


	4. Chapitre 3 :Ce que j'aurai voulu

**Les larmes de Rose**

**Auteur :** Hell'N

**Œuvre** : Naruto

**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre** : Friendship/ Aventure/Angst/Romance

**Couple** : Principalement Sasu/Naru .

**Résumé :** Sakura est dans le coma. Elle pense à Naruto et Sasuke, aux signes qu'elle aurait du voir, ceux qu'elle a vu et qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Elle pense à l'amour que se porte ces deux garçons, qu'elle a aimé plus que de d'infos sur mon profil.

**Note de l'auteur :** Malgré ce que l'on peut penser je ne me suis pas tromper de Pairing. Vous comprendrez en lisant, au fil des chapitres. Voici le chapitre, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pencez toute critique est constructive. **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : J'aurai voulut vous dire ... <strong>

Comme je l'ai dit plutôt, je passais une grande partie de mon temps à éviter Naruto et quandon me demandait pourquoi, j'éludais, préférant changer de sujet. Je n'avais rien dit, je ne voulais pas les trahir.

La nouvelle de l'attaque future de l'Akatsuki avait mis le village en effervescence. Les villageois furent évacués et les ninjas s'entraînaient tout en se relayant pour monter la garde autour du village. L'état d'alerte maximum avait été déclaré et des renforts avait été envoyé par les différents villages voisins pour nous venir en aide.

Et malgré ma décision de fuir Naruto autant que possible, je ne cessais pas de m'inquiéter à son sujet. Cependant, je n'étais pas encore capable de lui faire face. Alors, je tournais en rond, l'attaque prochaine m'angoissait aussi. Serais-je capable d'arriver à faire mon travail ? Sasuke se battra-t-il de notre côté où du leur jusqu'au dernier moment. Les quelques jours qui nous en séparaient avait étais un enfer pour mon pauvre cerveau que je n'arrêtais pas de torturer avec mes questions. Et quand je prenais le temps de me reposer c'était le souvenir de cette nuit qui m'assaillait. J'étais maudite.

Le jour de l'attaque, je me trouvais en compagnie de Sai, nous nous entraînions. Je me souviens de ce moment comme un des plus étrange de ma vie. Nous avions décidé de faire une pause et je me suis écroulé sur le sol. Sai me rejoins, s'asseyant à mes côtés, nous avons passé un certain temps à regarder le ciel puis il me demanda :

« C'est parce que Naruto est amoureux de Sasuke que tu ne lui parles plus ?

_ Comment tu sais ça ? m'étonnai-je en me relevant d'un bon.

_ Simple, c'est lui qui me l'a avoué, me regardant droit dans les yeux il ajoutât, le fait que tu ne lui parles pas, à cause de sa relation avec Sasuke lui fait mal Sakura, si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Mais toi, tu es comme sa soeur et ça le brise. Je sais à quel point il comptait pour toi dans le passer et pareil pour Sasuke, mais aujourd'hui tu dois te rendre compte que cela a changé, vous avez changé. Ne devrai tu pas être heureuse qu'ils soient heureux ? Il regarda le ciel et m'avoua d'un air rêveur, je ne suis probablement pas le mieux placé pour parler de sentiments, mais je vous connais assez bien tous les deux pour savoir que t'en que vous en aurez pas parlé, vous en souffrirez.

_ J'ai besoin de temps, soufflai-je, il m'est impossible, pour l'instant, de les regarder en face et de leur dire d'être heureux sans leur mentir. J'y ai tellement cru, d'abord à sa mort et puis aussi à une histoire entre nous et en une fois, ils m'ont tous pris.

_ Ce n'est pas comme s'ils t'avaient menti, je sentis ses bras autour de moi qui m'attirais contre son torse et son souffle sur ma nuque qui murmurait, pleure si tu veux, on a encore le temps, mais penses-y. Tous ces rêves que Naruto et toi avaient partagé n'étaient qu'en rapport avec Sasuke, toute votre vie n'était que Sasuke. Au finale Sakura, ce n'était pas de Naruto dont tu était amoureuse, mais de ces rêves que lui et toi aviez formulé ensemble. Du début à la fin, vous avez livré le même combat avec le même espoir et quand il est « mort » tu as perdu tes rêves. Bien sûr que tu l'aimais, mais peut-être pas autant que tu le pensais. »

Il se détacha de moi et se leva, examinant le ciel il ajoutât dans un murmure : « moi je saurai te rendre heureuse, si tu le voulais Sakura. » et s'en alla me laissant seule avec mes angoisses et mes larmes.

J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Avait-il raison dans le fond ? Avais-je été aveugler par notre quête au point d'en confondre mes sentiments pour lui ? J'avais déteste Sasuke quand je l'avais vu prendre Naruto, j'avais était jalouse au point d'avoir eu envie de le tuer. Je l'avais haït très fortement, au point que je ressentais encore cette haine dans chacun de mes membres. Et pourtant, Sai avait probablement raison. J'avais aimé Naruto plus que tous mais celui-ci, le Naruto que j'avais si fougueusement désiré, était mort il y a quatre ans. Je devais bien me rendre compte que depuis son retour a Konoha, à aucun moment j'avais pensé à lui autrement que comme à un ami, pas une fois je n'ai songé lui dire que je l'aimais, pas une fois je ne 'avais désiré. Sauf cette nuit là. Des sentiments qui avaient ressurgis de loin semant le trouble en moi. Je devais parler à Naruto.

Je me mis à courir dans le village à se recherche. Ne prêtant pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Bousculant des ninjas, trébuchant sur des pierres, rien n'était plus important que de serraitNaruto dans mes bras et de lui dire que j'étais heureuse pour lui, pour eux.

Soudain un bruit d'explosion retentit, des ninjas vêtus de cape noire à nuages rouges s'engouffrèrent dans le village. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine il régnait un chaos sans nom. Des cris de frayeurs, de douleurs, des insultes, les bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquent, l'air qui s'emplit de l'odeur du sang, les premiers cadavres qui jonchent le sol, tout cela entraver ma progression vers eux.

Je fus contrainte de me battre pour continuer d'avancer. Le poing plein de chakra, je chargeai l'ennemi, sans peur, avec l'unique but de le rejoindre pour me battre à ses côtés comme la digne coéquipière que je serai à présent.

Le village était devenu un champ de bataille, empestant la mort, les vaillants ninjas de Konoha et leurs alliés tentant de repousser l'ennemi en dehors de ses portes. Chacun combattant pour sauver sa vie et celle de ses proches. De loin je voyais mes amis donnaient toute la force qu'ils possédaient pour repousser l'assaillant, mais Naruto et Sasuke étaient absent de mon champ de vision. Je continuais mon ascension tout en m'arrêtant soigner les blessures de mes compagnons d'armes, sur mes gardes à chaque instant en cas d'attaque adverse. Jamais de ma vie je ne m'était senti si forte. Plantant des kunais dans le dos d'ennemi pour venir en aide à mes camarades, je tentais d'apercevoir mes coéquipiers et Sasuke pour leur venir en aide. Je voyais de loin Kakashi se battre. Il semblait dominer le combat, Sai survoler le village envoyant kunai et shuriken à l'ennemi depuis le ciel.

J'étais couverte de sang, j'empestais la mort et la sueur, mais je continuais d'avancer causant toujours plus de dommage dans les rangs opposés. Mes poings étaient abimés d'avoir autant servi, mon chakra était presque épuisé mais ma volonté restée à l'identique. Fendant une nouvelle fois la terre de mon poing j'envoyai un sbire de l'Akatsuki rejoindre ces ancêtre quand il fit son entré en jeu. MadaraUchiwa venait de faire son entrée dans le champ de bataille. Je savais qu'il en avait après Naruto, j'ai décidé de le suivre. Je savais qu'il me mènerait à Naruto. Alors, toujours en luttant de toutes mes forces contre ses acolytes, je m'efforçais de suivre sa piste à travers le village en ruine.

Mon coeur se soulevât lorsque je dus enjambé le cadavre de Lee pour continuer ma route. Ce fils de chien. Et puis celui de Shizune, d'Izumo, de Kiba, de Kurenai ... Ma vue commençais à ce brouiller. Je sentais les larmes montées, mais je devais me ressaisir. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Continuant ma traversée, je dus m'arrêter près de Tenten qui était gravement blessé et lui administrer les premiers soins.

« Merci Sakura, me dit la jeune femme alors que je terminais de lui refermer sa blessure au thorax.

_ Ce n'est rien, lui répondis-je, tu as vu Naruto ?

_ Oui, lui et Sasuke se battait en première ligne, elle désignât les portes du village puis ajoutât, tu savais que Sasuke se battrait pour le village ?

_ Qui pourrait résister à Naruto. » pouffai-je en partant les rejoindre.

Je n'avais plus de chakra. C'est l'horrible constatation que je me fis, tandis que j'arrivais vers eux. Je ne leur serai pas d'une grande utilité avec ma réserve vide. Je me suis donc cachée pour me reposer un peu et mangé une pilule d'énergie. Mais les effets de la pilule n'étaient pas instantanés, alors je pris le temps de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Sai était descendu de son perchoir et se battait à présent au sol contre ninja doté d'une force colossal. Tentenavait rejoint les rangs, Hinata se battait au côté de Neji sur le toit de la maison de l'Hokage.

Naruto et Sasuke se battait dos à dos contre l'ennemi, chacun couvrant l'angle mort de l'autre. Il y avait sur le sol un certain nombre de cadavre, qui avait sans doute, de leur vivant, voulut punir Sasuke de sa trahison. Naruto jetait parfois des regards dans son dos pour s'assurer que son amant allait bien. Sasuke faisait de même et entre deux attaques embrasser la main du blond , ce qui les faisaient rire et déstabilisaient leurs adversaires, peu habitué à voir un Uchiwa sourire. Ma réserve à nouveau remplit de chakra, je m'élançais à nouveau sur le champde bataille.

Je continuais d'observer de loin leur combat, étant dans l'impossibilité de les rejoindre à cause des nombreux ninjas blessés qui croisaient ma route. Pour les cas les moins graves, il s'agissait surtout de cotes cassées, de fractures et d'ecchymoses superficiels. Cependant, à de nombreuses reprises je dus opéré à même le sol et avec de grands risques d'infections des ninja dans un état grave, à demi inconscient, ce fut notamment le cas de Gai et Choji où je dus les ouvrir sans anesthésie préalable. Guettant toujours Sasuke et Naruto aux cas ou ils auraient besoin de moi, je vis s'écrouler devant moi le corps d'un ennemi, soutenu par Ino qui était au bord des larmes. Je l'auscultais donc et m'aperçut que son coeur avait cessé de battre.

« Je suis désolée Ino, je ne peux rien faire ...

_ Tu es ninja médicale Sakura, donc tu peux faire quelque chose ... tu dois sauver Shikamaru ! S'il te plait Sakura, Sauve le ! » Ino pensait réellement qu'il s'agissait de son petit ami ?

Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit prisonnière d'une illusion ? Je me suis approchée d'elle et constatait effectivement qu'elle n'était plus elle-même, brisant le genjutsu dont elle était prisonnière, elle s'endormit instantanément. Pendant que je la regardais somnolait, je me dis que l'Akatsuki avait beaucoup de ressource. En effet depuis le début du combat, j'avais dû utiliser de nombreuses techniques médicales pour parvenir à soigner les ninjas qui croisaient ma route et certaines d'entre elles demandaient énormément de chakra. Ma réserve était presque vide et le nombre de ninja qui affluait devant moi grossissait encore.

Naruto et Sasuke continuaient de se battre, ils avaient une certaine aisance à évoluer ensemble et on pouvait voir à chacun de leurs gestes cette confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre. Alors qu'ils se battaient, ils semblaient tellement épanouie par leur relation nouvelle, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire avec eux.

L'air tout à coup s'alourdit, une présence malfaisante très puissante s'approchait et je vis la silhouette de Madara se dessinait près de mes amis. Tout alla très vite, je vis Sasuke tombé à genoux, toucher par une attaque de son ancêtre, Naruto s'agenouillait à ses côtés pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas grave. Je vis Madara préparer une nouvelle attaque ...

« Sakura, Non ! »

La voix de Sai venait de retentir, mais il était déjà trop tard, j'ai agi sans réfléchir. La seule chose que j'ai toujours voulu c'était de les avoir à mes côtés, les protégés. Alors, j'ai foncé tête baissée entre Madara et mes amis. J'ai pris son attaque de face, me sacrifiant pour qu'ils puissent se battre et être heureux. Même s'il m'a fallu du temps j'ai compris que c'est ce que je voulais vraiment : les voir sourire, même si pour ça ma vie passait au second plan .

« Petite idiote tu crois que ça suffit pour m'empêcher de mettre la main sur Kyubi ?

_ Jamais, ... tu ... mal ... amis... empêcher ... toujours. » furent mes derniers mots avant de tomber au sol.

Je sombrais petit à petit dans l'inconscient, je ne pouvais plus bouger et ma vue se troublait. La voix de Naruto résonna une dernière fois dans mon esprit : « Non ! Non ! NON ! Sakura, jamais, je ne pardonnerai ça ! JAMAIS ! » et puis se fut le noir complet.

C'est comme ça que je suis morte. Enfin pas tout à fait. Je suis dans une sorte de coma assez profond dont je resterai prisonnière surement quelques temps avant qu'ils n'éteignent la machine qui me retient en vie. J'espère que mon sacrifice ne sera par vint et qu'il seront heureux.

J'ai mal ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu aussi mal. J'ai l'impression qu'on me transperce le ventre. Une douleur aiguë, des crampes, comme si un million d'aiguilles me traversaient. Des bruits se font entendre autour de moi, j'essaie de bouger, mais mon corps ne répond pas. Les bruits sont de plus en plus fort, mais indistincts. Je crois que je suis en train de me réveiller. J'ai des fourmis dans les doigts, l'odeur du désinfectant m'emplit les narines.

J'entends des voix, d'abord lointaine, puis qui se rapprochent, peu à peu. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent, car elles forment un brouhaha assez perturbant dans mon esprit.

J'arrive à saisir quelques mots, je sens une chaleur dans ma main droite. Une main qui tient la mienne.

Les voix se précisent, il y en a deux, une femme et un homme. J'essaie de bouger, mais quelque chose entrave mon mouvement.

Je reconnais les voix, il s'agit de Tsunade et Sasuke, je comprends peu à peu leur conversation :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit encore endormis ici, dit-elle avec lassitude. Tu es venu le chercher ?

_ Il veut être présent quand elle se réveillera, répondit Sasuke, je le comprends, je le souhaite aussi, c'est grâce à elle qu'on a gagné cette bataille.

_ Je le sais bien elle a fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, mais tout de même, Naruto est incorrigible, j'ai l'impression que vous passez plus de nuit ici que chez-vous dans votre lit, soupira l'Hokage, puis elle ajoutât, j'ai d'autre visite à faire à plus tard Sasuke.

_ Elle nous manque et même si on est heureux ensemble, tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée, il y aura un vide. » conclut-il tristement.

Une porte qui claque, des pas qui s'éloignent, d'autres qui se rapprochent. Des lèvres qui embrassent mon front et la voix qui murmure : « Il est temps que tu te réveilles Sakura. » Et puis le silence.

Je tente un mouvement, un doigt, puis deux. Devant la facilité que je ressens, j'essaie une main, doucement. Un bruit de chaise qui tombe, quelqu'un qui s'approche, j'essaie encore de bouger la main, mais une autre la tien cette fois. La voix tremblante de Sasuke qui demande : « Sakura, si tu m'entends serre ma main aussi fort que tu peux ! » Je m'exécute, il me le redemande, je recommence et cela jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne dans le couloir en criant :

« Allez chercher Tsunade-sama, Sakura Haruno va se réveiller, après deux ans passés dans le coma. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà qui conclut le dernier chapitre de : Les larmes de Rose. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fiction, l'épilogue sera en ligne à la fin de la semaine. <em>

_Bises _

_Hell'N_


	5. Epilogue : Dix ans après mon réveil

**Les larmes de Roses**

**Auteur** : Hell'N

**Œuvre :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Friendship/ Aventure/Angst/Romance

**Couple :** Principalement Sasu/Naru .

**Résumé :** Sakura est dans le coma. Elle pense à Naruto et Sasuke, aux signes qu'elle aurait du voir, ceux qu'elle a vu et qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir. Elle pense à l'amour que se porte ces deux garçons, qu'elle a aimé plus que de raison. OOC.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est une belle aventure qui finit pour moi, ma première fiction à chapitre. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue :<strong>

_« Merci, ce mot à peine audible semblait provoquer une immense libération à Sasuke, ce que je vais te dire est probablement égoïste, mais si tu ne t'étais pas interposé Sakura, Naruto serait mort, alors, merci. Ses yeux étaient remplit de larmes, il ajoutât : je m'en veuxSakura, d'avoir préféré te voir toi mourir plutôt que lui et moi, c'est horrible de penser ça mais ...J'aime Naruto. Nos regards se croisèrent avant de se retourner vers le blond endormis à côté de moi, ces deux dernières années il a passé plus de temps ici avec toi qu'en mission. On se sent tellement coupable._

__ Vous êtes deux idiots, murmurai-je, j'avais parfaitement conscience de ce que je faisais. Au final, j'ai la sensation d'avoir échoué. Je voulais vous voir rire et être heureux et vous avez passé votre temps à vous lamenter._

__ Non, on ne voulait pas te laisser en arrière, encore une fois. Sasuke et moi nous sommes retournés pour voir Naruto parfaitement éveillé derrière nous, le blond se leva de sa chaise et alla embrasser Sasuke avant d'ajouter : tu nous à manquer Sakura. »_

* * *

><p>Dix ans avaient passé depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital de Konoha, où je dirigeais à présent le service de chirurgie. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de l'Hokage, un petit garçon me tenait par la main, relativement angoissé. Le jeune garçon, de 8 ans environ avait de long cheveux noire attacher dans le dos et une peau blanche qui lui donnait un air un peu fragile. Dans ses yeux bleus, en plus de la détresse de se faire conduire chez l'Hokage, on pouvait lire de la curiosité, mais aussi beaucoup de malice, on ne pouvait pas douter de l'identité de ses parents.<p>

Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il avait changé depuis que Tsunade avait pris sa retraite. Le coin droit du bureau était occupé par un berceau et un nécessaire à nursery, le grand bureau qui, jadis occupait une grande partie de l'espace avait été remplacé par un plus modeste, mais tout de même de bonne taille. La pile de dossier avait disparu au profit d'une dizaine d'étagères fixées au mur très bien ordonnées, deux grands canapés occupés le coin gauche du bureau rendant l'endroit un peu plus sympathique et détendu. Les différents portraits des précédents Hokage occupaient toujours le mur gauche de la pièce, un nouveau s'y était même ajouté.

Quand nous avons pénétré dans la pièce, l'actuel chef du village avait le nez dans un dossier assez épais. Il leva un oeil, puis deux et eu un sourire.

« Dis-moi, Sakura, pourquoi mon fils n'est-il pas en cours ? Dit-il en se levant de son siège.

_ Demande lui toi-même je viens de le trouver dans le village, ce petit ressemble trop à son père pour son propre bien, tu ne crois, Hokage-sama ? Lui dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

_ Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis désolé, ajoutât-il en souriant, puis se retournant vers le jeune garçon, alors Shin, j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse parce que je ne crois pas que ton père aime que tu es séché les cours une nouvelle foi ?

_ C'est pas de ma faute papa si Iruka-sensei n'a aucun humour, le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit à cette réplique rassurant le garçon, où est Maya ? Ajoutât-il.

_ Tsunade est passé la chercher pour l'amener à la maison, se retournant vers moi il me dit : elle avait un peu de fièvre, Tsunade ne voit pas ce que ça pourrait être, tu pourras aller voir ça Sakura ? Après que j'eus répondus par l'affirmative il se retournât vers Shin et ajoutât : mais ne change de sujet veux-tu ? Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si ton père apprend ...

_ Si j'apprends quoi ? Demanda un ANBU qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, en retirant son masque de reptile, dévoilant à nos yeux le deuxième père de cette petite famille.

_ Il a encore fait l'école buissonnière, Sakura vient de le trouver dans la rue. »

J'observai la scène dans mon coin. Je trouvai ça plutôt amusant. Les disputes de cette famille atypique. Sasuke avait passé ses bras autour des hanches de son amant et réprimandait leur ainé qui boudait en regardant ces chaussures.

« Rentre à la maison, Tsunade y est avec Maya. On discutera de ta punition plus tard. » conclut Sasuke en souriant sous le regard tendre de son amant.

Le garçon quitta le bureau en regardant le sol, Sasuke embrassa son amant et se retourna vers moi :

« Comment vas-tu Sakura ? Dit-il en regardant mon ventre un peu arrondis, dévoilant mes cinq mois de grossesse, pas trop fatigué ?

_ Ça va très bien, j'arrive encore à bouger, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, mais je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend, j'ai rendez-vous avec le bras casser du petit Nara et si je suis en retard, Ino va me crever les yeux. » ajoutais-je en riant.

Après les avoir salués, j'ai tourné les talons et me rendit à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis ces dix dernières années. Le premier de ses souvenirs remontait à la naissance de Shin. Leur premier bébé et ce fut plutôt chaotique.

Le plus grand désir de Naruto, après celui d'être Hokage, c'était d'avoir des enfants. Bien que très épanouie dans sa relation avec Sasuke, il regrettait cependant de ne pas pouvoir avoir un petit bébé à lui.

J'avais mis tous mes efforts dans des travaux de recherche qui leur permettrait de concevoir.

Au bout d'une année de recherche particulièrement complexe j'avais, en théorie, trouvé le moyen d'accéder à leur demande.

En extrayant une partie de leur patrimoine génétique à tous les deux et en le combinant dans un ovule artificiel, puis le placer dans l'utérus d'une mère porteuse. En théorie cela semblait assez facile, mais ce fut autre chose quand il fallut le mettre en pratique. D'échec en échec, l'espoir d'y parvenir diminuer puis un matin, l'ovule artificiel résista, il fallut trouver une mère porteuse pour l'enfant. Contre toutes attentes c'est Anko qui se proposa pour porter l'enfant. La grossesse ce passa bien, deux fois, car quelques années plus tard, Anko donna aussi naissance à leur deuxième enfant, Maya.

Maya et Shin étaient incroyablement différents. Si Shin, hormis ses yeux bleus, était physiquement le portrait de Sasuke, Maya quant à elle était une petite Naruto. Celui-ci la décrivait d'ailleurs ainsi : « Elle aussi belle que son papa, mais aussi mesquine et fourbe que Sasuke-Teme. Elle ferait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. »

J'avais moi-même, un an après la naissance de Shin mis au monde une petite fille du nom de Matsuri, qui rendait son papa tellement fou de joie que c'est à peine s'il m'avait laissé m'approcher d'elle après l'accouchement. Sai était comme Naruto un papa-gâteau qui laissait une grande partie des bêtises de sa fille impuni. Fort heureusement pour notre maison qui menaçait parfois de s'écrouler, j'avais de l'autorité ce qui équilibrait notre couple.

Je rentrais dans mon bureau à l'hôpital et m'asseyait sur mon fauteuil en contemplant les photos sur mon bureau. Au centre se trouvait la photo de l'équipe 7, plus à droite se trouvait une photo de Sai et moi le jour de notre mariage, à côté de celle-ci, une photo d'Anko enceinte frappant Naruto derrière la tête. Ensuite venait une photo de Sai et moi avec notre petite Matsuri. À côté, à gauche, ma petite Matsuri 6 ans avec ma filleule Maya 1 ans dans ses bras courrait derrière Shin 7ans, Naruto les poursuivaient inquiet. À droite on voyait Sasuke un rictus aux lèvres échangeait avec Sai des plaisanteries qu'ils étaient les seuls à comprendre. La dernière celle la plus à gauche représentait Naruto dans sa tenu d'Hokage tenant Shin, 5ans, par la main et Sasuke avec Maya qui n'avait que 24 jours dans ses bras.

J'adorai cette photo. On pouvait lire dans leur regard tous leur bonheur. La plupart du temps, c'était Naruto qui s'occupait des enfants, Sasuke étant souvent en mission. Le jeune Hokage avait fait aménager son bureau exprès pour pouvoir les avoir à ses côtés. Les rôles de parents leurs convenaient plutôt bien.

Naruto se plaisait dans son rôle de papa-gâteau, tandis que Sasuke représentait l'autorité et la droiture de cette petite famille. Naruto disait souvent : « Avec toutes les bêtises que j'ai faites, j'aurai l'impression de me gronder moi-même si je disais quoi que soit quand Shin fait une bêtise. » Ce à quoi Sasuke répondait avec un sourire et un baiser et ajoutait : « De toute façon, dès qu'un enfant lui sourie il est incapable de sévir, avec un Hokage pareil j'ai bien peur que Konoha ne soit bientôt envahit. Si nos ennemis l'apprennent ils enverront leurs enfants nous asservirent. » La discussion finissait généralement en petite dispute auxquelles les cris de Maya mettait immédiatement fin, tous deux accourant aux pieds du lit de leur petit ange accompagnait par le fou rire de leur démon de fils.

Finalement, leur vie était plus belle lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Même s'il m'arrive encore parfois de regretter, je sais que je n'aurai jamais pu leur donner le bonheur qu'ils ont aujourd'hui ensemble. Mes mains sur mon ventre légèrement arrondis, je souriais en pensant au sourire de Sai quand il avait appris qu'il serait papa une nouvelle foi. Il avait fait des progrès pour exprimer ces sentiments les nombreux portraits qu'il avait fait de Matsuri et de notre famille qui recouvrait une bonne partie des murs de mon bureau pouvaient en témoigner. J'en rêvais encore quand une infirmière pénétrât dans mon bureau :

« Docteur Haruno, votre rendez-vous est arrivé, Mme Nara et son fils vous attendent. »

Finalement, après toutes ces guerres, ces doutes, ces angoisses, après être passé à côtés de la mort, finalement après tout ça, la vie était belle.

Enfin.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Toutes mes excuses ! Je sais que l'épilogue a été long à être mis en ligne. Désolé j'ai un peu de travail. Pardon, Pardon ! Mais voilà, les larmes de Rose sont terminées ! <em>

_Merci a tous !_

_à bientôt !_

_Hell'N_


End file.
